


Zombie Me

by MistressPeverell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPeverell/pseuds/MistressPeverell
Summary: An objection on public opinion of zombies from a former human being, currently a zombie, in between devouring people and a tennis game. Flavoured by some gradening.
Kudos: 1





	Zombie Me

The strangest thing that ever happened to me?

I became a zombie.

When I was still alive, I thought zombies did not exist: I was wrong.

Rumors say we are stupid, walk like drunks on drugs and our body is rotting.

Oh, and let us not forget about the groaning and moaning.

It is all a lie.

The only truth is that we eat human flesh and we transform people with a bite.

We have glassy eyes, skin as pale as death and a bite mark somewhere.

Some have missing limbs.

We created a city where we do gardening, take care of our zombie pets and play sports.

At night, we go into the nearest village and feast on their flesh, drink rivers of blood and bite who we find interesting.

You may think it is inhuman, but human we are not: we are monsters!

Anyway, our diet is not as different from yours as you might think.

You eat animals and do not care if they are scared or in pain, you only want to eat them.

The same goes for us, your feelings are not important to us: we only care about our own.

Like you.


End file.
